


heart hurts diary

by theinconspicuousfangirl



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I don't know why I am doing this, blame LANY, just a collection of heartbreaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconspicuousfangirl/pseuds/theinconspicuousfangirl
Summary: Broken down, I've had enoughIf this is love, I don't want it
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Original Female Character(s), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s), Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Dowoon & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Thank you (?)

**Author's Note:**

> My song (on-loop) for the day was LANY's Super Far and I just thought of a looot of heartbreak scenarios I may-or-may-not have encountered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought 'thank you' was a good thing. Turns out, not all the time.

“Thanks for walking me home, Sungjin.” You and Sungjin stop in front of your house.  
  


“It’s the least I could do. You’ve been a great study buddy.”  
  


Instead of going in, you are just standing there and staring at your companion; still thinking about your friend’s advice-slash-dare. The advice? Tell Sungjin your feelings.  
  


“Hey, you okay?” He waves a hand in front of you to break you out of your trance.  
  


You laugh sheepishly at him. “Actually, I have to tell you something.”  
  


“Oh. I think I know.”  
  


You can’t help but gulp at what he said. “You know? ...How?”  
  


“You can’t be my study buddy for next week. ‘Cause you need to concentrate for the finals, right?”  
  


“Oh, that! No! It’s fine. I can still do study sessions with you.”  
  


“Okay, sorry for assuming. So what is it that you have to tell me?”  
  


“I… uh.” You let out a breath to calm your erratic heart. “I like you, Sungjin. Like, as in more-than-a-friend kind of like.” You bite your lips as you wait for his response.  
  


“Thank you.”  
  


You wait for some more words but he just looks apologetic and your heart hurts because… _you know_. To disperse the awkwardness of the situation, you start to speak again. “You… you don’t have to say anything else. I just want to get that off my chest. We’re about to graduate so I just want you to know that you are a great person. No wonder a lot of girls in our school fall for you, something like that. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Study session after school.”  
  
He bids you good night and you watch him walk away from you. You feel an enormous dread in the pit of your stomach but you just push the negativity away and go inside of your house.  
  
The next day comes, you are on your way to the study hall when you receive a text from Sungjin.  
  
_I’m sorry. I can’t make it today or any of our sessions anymore. I hope you understand. I’m thankful, beyond grateful really, that you appreciate me but I just don’t want to keep your hopes up. I’m really sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And see you on the next heartbreak, I guess?
> 
> [Title](https://open.spotify.com/track/15ahYSiHAIMxAnujlXVtta?si=1ZO1LKPJRKW3YvWU8KL0vg)  
> 


	2. Night in (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought it'd be a lovely night. Well, you thought... wrong.

“Hey, love! Do you want _kimchi_ rice or just egg fried rice?”  
  


Your boyfriend, Jae, is playing another round of a popular mobile game with his online friends. “Whatever you want, love. It’s okay.”  
  


You try to hold in your sigh so you respond with a cheerful ‘okay’. You busy yourself with preparing dinner and once you are finished, Jae helps you in arranging the dining table. While eating, you try to talk to him about his week. You ask him if there’s anything new in their department. His answers are as dry as the Sahara desert so you take a peek at his phone. You notice he is more focused on scrolling through his social media news feed and occasionally, chatting with his team members who are currently on-duty that night.  
  


You continue eating and the tables are turned. Jae asks how your week was and because you feel happy that he’s paying attention to you now, you reply with enthusiasm. The conversation continues while the two of you are doing the dishes. After putting away the items you both used including the pans and pots, he invites you to the game he’s playing with his friends. You did not hesitate to agree since you also know how to play the game.  
  


After three consecutive wins, you tell him you’re going to shower. After a good soak in the bathtub, you settle in the bedroom and casually browse Netflix shows on the TV. Minutes later, Jae enters the room freshly-showered as well and lies beside you. You turn off the television and lie on your side to face him. You see him with his eyes closed and you wonder if he’s already asleep.  
  


“Love, you’re sleeping early?” You ask him.  
  


Still with his eyes closed, he answers your question. You are now both engulfed in silence with only the soft hum of the air conditioner can be heard. Jae turns to face you and looks at you. You send him a warm smile and he returns the gesture while softly patting your head. He slowly inches forward so you close your eyes, expecting him to kiss you.  
  


“You forgot to dim the lights, love.”  
  


You open your eyes immediately but you are greeted with the sight of his shirt as he reaches for the lamp switch. “I thought you’re going to kiss me good night.” You pout.  
  


Jae shakes his head while rolling his eyes at you then proceeds to press a kiss on your forehead. “Good night.” He says.  
  
  
“Yeah, good night.” You turn your back on him and stare at the lamp casting soft light throughout the room.  
  


You want to go to sleep but your heart hurts inexplicably. You don’t like this unknown feeling so you keep repeating the words ‘ _it’ll be okay soon, this is just a phase_ ’ in your head. But as you reiterate the words, your tears keep on falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, thank you very much for giving time to read my ramblings. See you on the next heartbreak!


End file.
